Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein are nutritional supplements comprising rice protein isolate and methods of use thereof. In some embodiments, the use of rice protein leads to one or more of weight gain, weight maintenance, growth, muscle growth, muscle maintenance, decreased muscle loss, and/or improved exercise training results.
Description of the Related Art
Recommended levels for an adequate dietary protein intake for an adult is 0.8 grams per kilogram of body weight, the average daily intake level that is sufficient to meet the nutrient requirement of nearly all healthy individuals. The protein requirements are based on nitrogen balance, trying to achieve a balance between nitrogen intake and excretion. Protein recommendations for endurance and strength trained athletes range from 1.2 to 2.0 g/kg/d, reflecting the athlete's nutritional goal to increase lean body mass. The athlete has a choice of different animal (e.g. whey, casein) or plant protein (e.g. soy) sources, differing in numerous ways such as the presence of allergens (lactose, soy), cholesterol, saturated fats, digestion rate (fast, intermittent, slow absorption of amino acids), or the relative amount of individual amino acids.